


Dejándote morir;  Starker

by Infegno



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, Help, Love, M/M, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infegno/pseuds/Infegno
Summary: Te veo y pienso en el corazón aleteando en mi pecho, ansioso de volar libre hacia tu encuentro.Quiero curar tu razón y lamer tus heridas, darle  calor a la fría sensación que hay en tu pecho.Me hiere notar tu objetivo.Me quiebra el alma notar la sombra de la Muerte danzar sobre tu cabeza, llenándote la mente de ideas que, macabras, te llevan a su encuentro.Te dejas morir... queriendo caer en la paz del alma.No lo harás, Anthony Stark.No mientras en mi pecho lata el corazón que te mantendrá con vida arriesgando su amor.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Hábito

Mi rutina empieza viéndote dormir. 

Dormir en ese sillón, bajo el fuerte efecto del alcohol como tu anestesia a la vida, como el antifaz que cubre tus ojos para dejarte descansar. 

Me aseguro de tu bienestar físico con cuidado de no despertarte. Miro tus muñecas buscando líneas rojizas ,que para mi tranquilidad, no tienes y te coloco las manos como las tenías, para que no notes la presencia de mis actos. 

Observo tu rostro; ojeroso y cansado, con una densa barba que se vuelve más salvaje con el pasar de los días. Las lágrimas luchan por salir al verte así, tan demacrado y solitario, pero no las dejo. Paseo mi mano ,con cuidado, por tu cabello que ha crecido demasiado y se encuentra hecho un desastre, y suspiro notando un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Por qué se ensaña la vida contigo? La guerras, las peleas y las muertes de tus seres queridos...

Miro hacia el reloj de la pared y noto la hora en la que he de irme para que no me veas. Te aislaste, echaste de tu vida a todos y me prohibiste volver a tener nada que ver contigo...pero no puedo permitirlo, me basta con solo verte y saber que sigues vivo. 

Doy un paso atrás con la firme tentación de arroparte con una manta y de no irme jamás pero sé que me volverás a echar. 

Beso mi mano y la llevo a tu mejilla, viéndote por última vez hasta mañana, rogando por que vuelvas a tus cabales. 

Lenta y silenciosamente, camino hacia la ventana del pequeño piso que compraste para ser olvidado, despidiéndome con la mirada a la espera del día de mañana.


	2. Sombra

Vuelvo a andar hacia tí, con cuidado de no pisar nada del desastroso suelo lleno de las víctimas de tus ataques de ira, con mis ojos puestos en ti, expectantes por verte respirar antes de volverte a tocar. 

Retiro con cuidado el alcohol de tu mano y acaricio con el pulgar tu callosa palma, recordando las veces que te ví trabajar en tus proyectos de vida, recordando tu felicidad al ver tu objetivo conseguido y tu orgullo al presentarlo. 

Ahora te miro, con una sonrisa triste en mis labios, y veo a la sombra del hombre que eras, veo tu coraza rota y destrozada a partes iguales con tu alma. Nadie sabe lo que daría por volver a verte sonreír, mi vida entera te daría con una sola misión y satisfecho quedaría de morir si volvieras a sonreír. 

Dejo tu mano con cuidado y mi atención va a tus brazos, observando con pesar la delgadez que vas asimilando. Mi vista se vuelve a nublar sin poder aguantar cuando te vuelvo a observar el rostro, con lágrimas secas y ojos hinchados. El resultado de haber llorado en llanto y me sabe amargo. 

Me sabe amargo verte así, sentirte así... 

Trago con dificultad, obligándome a seguir el ritual de todas las mañanas. 

Miro hacia tu otra mano, noto una foto arrugada en tu puño y aprieto los labios cerrando los ojos con fuerza al notar el contenido de esta. Tu esposa y tu hijo... 

...solo, ...solo,... No te hagas esto, por favor. Si te hundes más no te podré encontrar. 

Con la necesidad de llorar, me retiro del lugar, con la picazón en los ojos mientras te observo antes de marchar.


	3. Aguja de tiempo.

Me aproximo a ti con cuidado y me agacho a tu lado al escucharte respirar. Noto que no hueles a alcohol y me da razones para creer, creer que quieres mejorar. 

Con lo que parece casi una línea en mis labios miro alrededor, notando al instante mi corazón temblar y mis labios entreabirse. Algo en el ambiente me avisa y me levanto en pánico, con la firme existencia de una herida en tu cuerpo. 

De mis labios escapa un sollozo y lágrimas en los ojos observo temeroso rastros de una inyección a la altura de tu codo. Llevo mis manos a tu cara, golpeándola con suavidad y obteniendo un balbuceo de tu parte, que me aleja como si quemaras. 

Te observo en pánico, con un debate en mi cabeza ...

Me acerco a tu mesa donde encuentro al causante de tu estado y ya no sé qué pensar... No sé que esperar... No sé que hacer... 

Solo sé que lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y mi corazón late de prisa. 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué drogarse? Te alejas cada vez más y ya no soy capaz de agarrarte. 

Tu delgada figura solo me aterra al pensar cuanto tiempo necesitaras parar engacharte a aquel estupefaciente, volviéndote un adicto a su uso. 

La frustración me invade y el llanto solo crece al ponerme en tu lugar, de pensar en toda la carga que llevas, en la tristeza que te carcome... en lo que has tenido que soportar como para recurrir al uso de ese monstruo que te engullira en un futuro próximo... 

Miro el reloj, deseando que el tiempo diese marcha atrás... 

Me acerco a ti alzando mi máscara hasta la nariz y beso tu frente con cariño, intentando trasmitir todo lo que te quiero decir pero que no soy capaz... intento trasmitir mi apoyo pero no serás capaz de notar mi lealtad... 

Me alejo resignado, con un nudo en mi pecho que va creciendo y que amenaza con dejarme sin respirar...


	4. En un hilo

Es de madrugada cuando el peligro estalla en mi pecho, advirtiéndome, avisándome,... Y sé que eres tú, se trata de ti.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que ir a tu encuentro, lo más rápido que puedo con el corazón en la boca. Temo lo peor, el no poder llegar a tiempo, ... 

Entro por tu ventana sin siquiera tocarla, lanzándome al suelo con la respiración entrecortada. Con mis latidos acelerados en los oídos pongo atención al ritmo de tu corazón y solo atino a correr por el pasillo, buscándote asustado por tu lento palpitar. 

Te hallo en el cuarto, en el estrecho cuarto, sobre tu cama. Mis ojos se aguan y algo en mi garganta no me deja respirar. La imágen de la sangre cayendo y tu cuerpo sin movimiento, no lo olvidaré jamás. 

Doy un paso y luego otro, obligo a mi cuerpo reaccionar para poder actuar.

Lazo mi máscara por algún lugar con mi atención puesta en tu ojos entreabiertos que miran sin mirar, perdiendo la vida a cada segundo y no lo dudo, de aquí no te vas. 

Con dos zancadas llego a ti, sacando de un tirón la sábana de la cama, rajandola. Doblo mi muñeca y hago que me salga telaraña enrollandola sobre mi dedo mientras no te quito la vista de encima, con todos mis sentidos en alerta. 

No, Anthony, no te irás y si para lograrlo me odiaras, lo aceptaré sin importar qué. 

Coloco la telaraña sobre tu herida, esa herida, esa que te hiciste a propósito... con el único propósito de morir. Y trás enrollar tu brazo con el pedazo de sábana, me dejo caer en el suelo. 

Suspiro apretando mis ojos, sintiendo llegar el llanto desde mi pecho y expandirse por mi cuerpo cuando asimilo lo que acaba de pasar. Te miro con la mirada empantanada y la garganta cerrada. 

—No aguantaría una existencia sin ti... —murmuro con voz quebrada, cogiendo con suavidad uno de tus dedos —... No te vayas por favor...


	5. Ya no más.

La ansiedad me mantiene despierto, estático sentado en el suelo frente a ti ,abrazando mis rodillas con mis ojos fijos en tu figura. 

No pienso, no existo, solo... solo respiro. 

Siento en mis oídos el bombeo de mi corazón, fuerte, rápido e intento tranquilizarme pero no puedo, no sirve. No viéndote así, pálido, débil, perdido... 

Me levanto despacio y me paso las manos por el pelo, empezando a caminar hacia una pared para apoyarme en ella y lucho por que el pesimismo no me embargue. 

Es mi culpa, no debí dejarte solo. No pude haberte abandonado en tu soledad. ¡Por mi culpa! L-lo hiciste por mi culpa. Recurriste a esa mierda y... y atentaste contra tu vida. 

El pesimismo no llega pero la impotencia me golpea, llenándome con ira y no puedo evitar tirar de mi cabello para no soltar un grito, tensando los músculos de mi cuerpo. 

Un sollozo escapa de mi boca y de un manotazo ,sin delicadeza, quito una lágrima que escurre por mi mejilla. No te lo mereces ,no te mereces nada de esto. 

Es mi entera resposabilidad... 

Te miro con lágrimas en los ojos que retengo con pura rabia hacia mi cobardía y me acerco muy despacio a ti pero no te toco. No te toco aunque lo único que desee sea abrazarte y prometerte una vida con la luz que te mereces. 

Desconozco cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no me dí cuenta cuando mis labios comenzaron a temblar pero si entendí cuando mi corazón decidió por su cuenta quedarse junto a ti. 

Soy un cobarde, un cobarde que no fue capaz de quedarse a tu lado... pero ya no más. Voy a estar aquí, hasta que muera, hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar, hasta que el mundo deje de ser mundo. 

Así que... abre los ojos, por favor. Yo estaré aquí, junto a ti. Despierta por favor, date cuenta de que no estás solo.


End file.
